1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are related to user interfaces such as, for example, keyboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices include user interfaces. Computers, which allow people to easily perform tasks such as word processing, spreadsheet calculations, database manipulation, e-mail message transmission, internet searches for information, and connecting to networks, are one example of a device that includes a user interface. The fact that computers have become such an integral portion of the average person's life has led to the development of portable computers, such as laptop and notebook computers. Portable computers have proven to be a significant advance because they are relatively small (e.g. about 13 inches wide, 10.5 inches long and 1.5 inches high) and lightweight (i.e. about 5 lbs.). More recently, a variety of hand-held (or palm sized) portable computers have been introduced. As a result, people are able to easily transport portable computers to remote locations where they can perform the same tasks that they could with their relatively immobile desktop computers. Notebooks and other portable computers often include a display and keyboard, as well as click buttons, scroll keys and touch pads that together perform the functions of a mouse.
Portable computers and other devices that include user interfaces may, of course, be operated in a wide variety of environments. The inventors have determined that some of the environments in which user interfaces are used, such as airplanes, dimly lit rooms and outdoor areas at night, fail to provide adequate ambient lighting, which makes it difficult for the user to see the user interface (a keyboard in the case of a computer) and work efficiently. As such, the inventors have determined that it would be beneficial to provide user interfaces for use in computers (and other devices) that do not rely on ambient light for visibility.